


Old souls,New lives

by WitchyKitkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Bugs & Insects, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyKitkat/pseuds/WitchyKitkat
Summary: Summery:The gang goes to detention and escape to go at a lake,some funky things happen to them after going for a dip.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Old souls,New lives

Patton groaned as he walked through the hall, passing by other students who weren’t in trouble. He wouldn’t lie, he was a little jealous of them, considering where he was going and what he had heard about it. Just a few hours ago, his small babies had been found by the math teacher, who in turn gave Patton detention. Patton tried not to think about it, mostly because the thought made him upset.

Patton reached a door with a sign that had the words “detention room” on it. He pushed the door and went in silently, looking around to see what the room was like. He was a bit underwhelmed when he saw the room was a normal classroom with anti-bullying posters on the walls. A couple of people were already in the room, talking among themselves. On the board was written the following words: Sit in silence. An adult will come shortly.

“You know no one’s gonna come, right? No one ever does.” One of the people present before Patton had come in spoke, turning towards the new guy.

He looked like a boy who had tried to cut his hair all by himself. He had a bit of a mustache that was probably collared in with an eyebrow pencil. The clothes the stranger wore were either old, or just really dirty.

“Name’s Remus by the way, have a seat. What did you do to get here?”

Patton sat down; a bit confused as to how Remus seemed so sure no one would come in for them. He shrugged a bit when Remus asked his question. “It’s kinda dumb.”

“Can’t be worse than mine,” A new voice perked up. “I got dress coded for being too emo.” This new stranger looked like what you’d get if you googled “emo boys”. He had pale skin, dark eye shadow and messy hair along with an oversized hoodie. He looked almost dead.

“Well…it's a bit worse…I guess?....I snuck in some snails and some frogs… and got caught..”

“ohhhhhhh, sounds cool! Why did you need them? For a prank or something?” Remus asked, suddenly excited at the thought there was another prankster in here with him.

“No!” Patton objected” I wanted to keep them as pets! They’re my babies!”

Remus huffed and slumped a bit. “Whatever.” “What did you do to get here? you never told us” The emo boy pointed out.

Remus chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Well Virgil, if you must know, I got in trouble for my Coke coke again.”

“Coke coke?” Patton pondered, confused.

“Didn’t you learn the first time? You can’t sell Coka cola when you add cocaine t it”

“Cocaine!?” Patton exclaimed, in udder shock a high school student could get cocaine.

“It was in the original recipe!”

“And removed.” Another student entered alongside a second student .The former had a dress shirt with a blue bowtie on. His blond hair was poofed and stubborn when it came to not getting in his face. The student accompanying the blondie looked a lot like Remus, but cleaner, and more disappointed in himself.

Speaking of Remus, He jumped up to his feet, giggling. “My my my! What a surprise! The golden twin, Roman!”

“Oh shut up remus, and likewise, don’t you usually escape?”

“Yea, but I’m waiting for Janus to come break me out. I can’t open the window.”

The nerd looking person rolled his eyes a bit, turning to Virgil and Patton. “Greetings, I am Logan Croft, pleasure meeting the both of you.”

Patton nodded and smiled at Logan while Virgil did awkward finger guns.

They all stayed in the room for at least half an hour before there was a knock on the glass from the outside. Someone was by the window looking in. That stranger had dark hair that was mostly hidden in a cowboy hat with a lil star pin that had ACAB engraved on it as well as a scare on the left time of his face.

“He’s here! Guys, you ready for a prisons break?” Remus exclaimed, watching Janus unlock the window from the outside.

“I don’t know…won’t we get in trouble?” Patton asked nervously.

“Only if you get caught, a thief’s only a thief if they get caught stealing” Janus said as he opened the window“ Plus, there’s a cool lake in the woods you can swim in all year long, come on, it’ll be fun.”

As he spoke, all but the worried Patton and the skeptical Logan had left through the window.

“What would we use to dry ourselves? We don’t have any spare clothes” Logan questioned.

Remus answered him by taking towels out of a bag Janus had brought with him.

Logan seemed content with the answer and left through the opening. Patton sighed and followed the rest of the group.

After about twenty minutes at least, they reached the lake.

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Remus ran and cannon balled in the water.

Roman joined his brother, laughing with him. Janus went in in a much calmer manner alongside Patton. Logan got in after removing his clothes, as to keep the dry.

Virgil however stayed on land, eyes glued on the water. He had always been told about the danger of water, the fact that 788 people drowned in a year. Of the many creatures that would joyfully gobble him up. He didn’t come to swim, just to leave the room.

“Get in Virgil! The water’s great!” Yelled Roman as he swam

“N-no…I’m good” Virgil responded, shaking a bit.

Roman kept trying to convince Virgil to get in the water, even promising to hold him in case he didn’t know how to swim. Remus was getting bored from Virgil’s stubbornness so he got up and ran up to Virgil, causing him to run.

While running, Virgil trips on a stick. Thanks to that, Remus was able to catch up to Virgil and quickly picked him up, despite Virgil’s struggling.

He made his way to the lake, cackling with a large grin over his face.

“This is what happens to cowards like you!”

And with that, Remus threw Virgil in the water, running to the bag Janus had brought, but that Remus had added some things in. One of those was a jar full of flies.

Virgil sank deeper in the water, he was confused. Every time he was told about water, it was described as cold and unwelcoming. But at this moment, he felt warm, held and free, as if the water was holding him. Welcoming him back into a home he had forgotten. He wasn’t scared, and he didn’t know why.

Back on land, Remus had opened his jar of flies over the lake, swarming the four other swimmers still in the water. Logan tried to ignore them as he held onto a rock attached to land, having felt much heavier when he got in the water. Roman was trying to kill in the flies. Janus tried to swap them away with his hat .Patton was swimming around, generally unbothered by the flies until his stomach growled slightly. Patton looked at the flies and opened his mouth, a longer and stickier version of his tongue flings out and caught a handful of flies, making Patton eat them happily until he realized what had happened.

Remus sees that and starts to laugh heavily, having never seen anyone able to do that, and not seeming bothered by the tongue.

Suddenly, Janus, Logan and Roman quickly get out the water, screaming their heads off. Leaving Patton to think that he had scared the others, he did scare himself with what he had done. It also left Remus confused, since it wasn’t THAT creepy, right? Just a small mutation or something? They got less confused when Virgil popped his head out of the water.

Virgil’s skin was much paler, and a bit purpler. Two large fins were where his ears should be and gills at the side of his neck and his teeth replaced by large fangs.

Patton screamed and gets out the water quickly, tripping and galling to the ground quickly. It was quickly discovered that his fingers had gotten thinner and bigger and rounder around his fingertips. the same thing had happened to his feet.

Remus, Logan, Roman and Janus all took steps back from Patton, checking themselves in horror and fear.

“Um…Logan?” Janus started ”Did…you always have…bumps on your back?”

“No?...I have two birthmarks…why?”

“there…there are two bumps…on you back…”

Logan quickly checked his back, and sure enough, Janus was right. He carefully touched them but quickly pulled his hand away, wincing in pain. When he had winced, the bumps moved and flattened, looking now just like Logan’s normal birthmarks.

Virgil, who had caught on to what had happened to him, managed to crawl out the water, his legs turned into a fishtail with more fins and some gills on his sides. When he had gotten on land, his tail stretched and split in half, becoming legs again. The scales now simply sliding off him and falling to the ground. Similar things happened to Patton’s hands and toes, turning back to normal.

“well” Remus began ”I think it’s safe to say that we are never coming back here ever again.”

“Agreed” The other said in unison before quickly running home.


End file.
